Everything Is Going To Be Fine
by ATeeAdorkable
Summary: When Oliver admits he likes Lilly, will it cause problems in their friendship? And what's up with Jackson? LxO & possible JxM.
1. Safe

DisclaimerI do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the characters (that I have written about so far). I only own my story :

A/N: Read + Review?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1 - Safe**

_**Oliver's POV**_

No. I can't believe I did it. I really can't. What the hell was I thinking?

I know exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking about her. Like usual. But I've never done something as stupid as this before. Why now? Why on her _birthday_?

I'm so dumb. I knew she never liked me back. But still, what the hell?

I've ruined it all now. I bet she'll never talk to me again. I can't blame her. Stupid stupid stupid.

But I love her. I love Lilly Truscott. I wish she loved me back. I wish she was at least happy. Or normal about it. I wish I'd never said anything. But I did.

_"Lilly. I... erm... I really like you. A lot. Like like. Not just friend like." My heart stopped. I didn't know where it was coming from. My heart, obviously. But I never expected my mouth to run off on me did I? _

_"Oliver... I'm, I'm sorry." She ran off. Up to Miley's room I expect. Where else would she go? _

_What I'm most pissed off with myself for is the fact that I'll have made her feel uncomfortable. That's what I hate. She gets embarrassed so easily. _

_"Oliver. What? What was that? You never told me you liked her!" My tear filled eyes glared at my other best friend, Miley. I'd kept it a secret. I always thought she wasn't good enough for me, what was the point in humiliating myself?_

_"I've liked her since... since forever Miley. Forever." I dropped my gaze to her shoes, feeling my cheeks flush red and my head starting to sweat. _

_She gave me one last look and then ran upstairs to talk to her friend. _

_**End Oliver's POV**_

Oliver Oken sat on the white beach sand, drawing shapes in the grains with his finger. The sun had set an hour ago already and the stars twinkled above him. He lay back on the dunes and then curled himself up into a shell, trying to shut out the rest of the world.

Closing his eyes, he breathed out deeply.

"Hi Oliver," a quiet, uneasy voice said. "Can I pull up some sand?" Lilly attempted a smile but the edges of her mouth quivered until she gave up.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I was just... shocked. I was scared, I didn't know what to say."

Oliver still stayed statuesque. No use, nothing would make him budge.

"Oliver, the thing is... I've,"

"No Lilly. The thing is, I've got nothing else to say to you, I've said it all. Now will you please leave so that I can wallow in self-pity already?!" Oliver's commanding voice rang out, making tears roll down her already stained face.

She stood up and, almost choking, sobbed.

"Oliver. The thing is, I've... I've liked you for over a year now. And... And now I'm leaving. Because you've obviously changed your mind sure fast."

Launching sand up behind her, she scurried down the beach and turned a corner so that she was out of sight.

Oliver punched the sand three times before standing up and kicking it like he was trying to kick himself.

"Not again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get off me! Get off -"

Lilly's shouts were smothered by a hand over her mouth. She was forced against a wall and pinned there. The skin covering her mouth was replaced by rough lips and a tongue trying to open hers while she tried her best to keep them shut.

The now spare hand travelled down the side of Lilly's body, outlining her breasts and not stopping at her stomach.

She stopped shaking and started squirming, trying to break free from his clutches. Lilly quickly opened her mouth and bit down on his lip, causing him to scream in pain and letting her cry her lungs out.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

A fist collided with her stomach and she keeled over.

"Shut up, bitch." A menacing voice growled at her and spat blood in her face.

"But... why?" Lilly asked.

"Why Jackson?"

He didn't reply. He was already on the floor. Lilly looked up and Oliver was standing there, clenching his teeth and shaking his hand in pain. He ran to her and helped her up.

"Oh Oliver, thank you." She buried her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her making 'shushing' noises.

"It's okay now. You're safe."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: It's short, it is. But I felt like cutting it off there this time. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed: Thanks.


	2. Jake Knows

**Disclaimer**I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the characters (that I have written about so far). I only own my story.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2 - Jake Knows**

_**Lilly's POV**_

I knocked on the window pane of the Stewarts' door, peering through. Miley rushed down the stairs and over to the door, pulling it open.

"Since when did you knock on the door? Ever?" She looked confused. And then even more confused when she spotted Oliver's arm around my waist. Raising her eyebrows, she looked at me. I just grinned and blushed a bit.

"Ready for school Miles?" Oliver asked, an obvious smile plastered across his face. I hoped dearly that he wasn't going to mention anything to Miley about what happened the night before.

She hesitated. "I'm not going to school today," she stated, looking a bit miserable. "Jackson was found unconscious by Rico's late last night. He's fine, he's in bed but I wanna stay with him here."

Oliver gulped, tightened his arm around me and grabbed my hand with his.

"Is, is he okay?" His eyes were darting everywhere. He was nervous. So was I.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope so. God, I hope so. I just..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I just. I want to know who did this to him. I need to know." Miley started crying intensely, she slammed the door in our faces and we could just about see her run upstairs.

I turned around and propped my head up on Oliver's shoulder, squeezing him with all my might. I smelled his hair and whispered in his ear "Why do you smell of honey?"

He smiled and replied "You love honey. And I love you."

I stepped back from the hug, shocked.

"You love me?"

He nodded in response. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"I, I think I love you too Oliver. It's real soon but I've never, ever felt like this before. I think so. I... I h-hope so."

I started stuttering towards the end and he put a finger on my lips to stop me. Stooping down, he kissed me sweetly on the cheek. He took my hand and we started to walk down the path of Miley's garden.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Lilly, can I ask you something?" I heard a voice coming from behind me. I spun round to see who it was and banged my head on my locker door. I blinked a couple times before recognising Jake Ryan.

"Owchies. Okay, Jake. Shoot." I smiled. Sure, I was confused. What could Jake Ryan want with me? I mean, yeah, we'd been better friends the past few weeks 'cause since he got back from Romania he and Miley hadn't spent a second without eachother. But he sounded like he needed a serious answer to something.

"I need to know if," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I need to know if Miley is Hannah Montana."

I gasped and dropped my books on my foot.

"Owchies. Again." I was shocked. Amazingly shocked. What the hell? How did he know this?

"I guess I can take that as a yes."

"How do you know that?" I turned my head round and looked for Oliver. He'd been in the bathroom a really long time.

"I don't know how I know. I can just... I can feel it. I've spent a little time around Hannah and a lot around Miley. There are so many similarities between them, the way they look, the way they talk. Miley's smile. I couldn't ever forget her smile."

Jake's cheeks flushed red and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh, how sweet! You have to tell her that you know though! She's not coming into school today. Maybe tomorrow? Or you could go to her house tonight."

I spotted Oliver down the hall and, dodging past Jake, ran to him and pulled him into a hug. When I turned back to Jake, his expression was hilarious. He pointed at Oliver and then at me.

"Miley owes me five dollars." He had a smug look on his face.

"You bet on us getting together! I can't believe you." I playfully hit him and then went back to wrap my arms around Oliver again.

Jake laughed and said "Well, I hope you guys stay together. You're perfect for each other."

He started to walk away and was immediately attacked by at least a dozen girls.

"Hey Jake!" Oliver called out. "Why don't you hang with us for today? Just because Miley isn't here doesn't mean you can't spend time with us."

Jake looked totally relieved. He made his way back to us and waved a hand at the disappointed girls. How can they still be like that? Hasn't the novelty worn off yet?

I don't suppose Jake wanted to be a third wheel, but it was better than his adoring fans tiring him out all day.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Jake's POV**_

"Hey Mr Stewart. Is Miley in?" I stood at her door. I wondered exactly why she was off school at all.

"Sure, come in Jake. And call me Robbie Ray, I'm fine with that." Robbie Ray is a nice guy, I spent some time round here at weekends playing guitar and piano with him whenever I could spare an hour or two.

"She's out on the patio. Go on, you can go see her."

I walked through the double doors onto the wooden platform. She was sitting in a chair, strumming at an acoustic guitar and singing If We Were A Movie, my favourite Hannah Montana song.

"Wow, you sure do sound like her." I sounded a bit inquisitive. I didn't really know how to tell her I knew her secret.

"Oh," Miley looked up at me. "Well, I uh. That's nice."

"Miles, I know... I know that you're Hannah Montana."

"WHAT?" she cried back.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, I just figured it out. You look so much like her. And you talk like her. Not to mention Lola. 'Where the moose are'. She's so random. Exactly like Lilly. At least there's no secrets now, eh?"

I tried to get some sort of emotion out of her expression.

"No Jake, I'm sorry." Her head lay in her hands. "I should have told you. You're my boyfriend. I just, I didn't tell Lilly and Oliver for ages. And I needed to know I could trust you. I didn't really know how to tell you anyway."

"It's okay Miles. I understand. You didn't want anyone to know it was you, right? I admire that."

She smiled that unresistable grin at me and I leant forward to kiss her. Our lips met, soft and satisfying.

"Dang nabit!" Robbie Ray cried. He walked outside. "I know you're teenagers and all but at least don't do that kind of stuff when I'm around. I don't want to see my daughter kissing her boyfriend!"

We both fell about laughing.

"Sorry daddy."

"It's okay bud, you two just carry on." He was extremely cool about it.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Not much of a cliffy. And it's another short chapter but I have to go to bed and really wanted to get another chapter up today. Probably have another one up tomorrow, depending how much homework I have. I might write in in school, in fact.

Also, have any ideas - review with them. I'd love to hear your brainstorms ;)


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the characters (that I have written about so far). I only own my story.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3 - Confrontation**

_**Miley's POV**_

When Jackson was found down at the beach at 3am, out cold, he was rushed straight to the hospital. It had been Ashley's dad who found him, claiming he was on his way back from a late night run. Dad and I were called from the ambulance and we got there as fast as we could, still clad in pyjamas. I was so worried.

Jackson had woken up only three times since they discovered him, each time he was too tired to talk. He'd taken a hard blow to the back of the head and was suffering mild concussion. They let us take him home but he'd been out cold for hours, we had to keep him in bed for a while. Every day, I stayed off to take care of him. He refused to talk though.

On Tuesday, exactly seven days after Lilly's birthday he woke up to find me sitting next to his bed.

"Hey big brother, how do you feel?" I asked, looking as happy as I could in this situation.

He shook his head gently.

"Jackson, why won't you tell me who did this to you?" I was seriously concerned.

He just shook his head again.

"I'm worried about you, what's a girl gonna do without her big brother around, eh?"

He opened his mouth, about to say something. I leaned in to listen to him. He hesitated.

"Tell... Tell Lilly I'm sorry," and with that he rolled over onto his side, facing away from me. Sorry for what?

"For what Jackson? What did you do? Jackson!"

His silence was what scared me the most.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Lilly's POV**_

No way was I going to tell Miley what happened. It was embarrassing, no-body wants to talk about something like that. I'm not sure Miley would believe me anyway; much as she complains about Jackson, she idolises him. Anyway, Oliver would get in some sort of trouble for putting him in hospital, even if he was trying to protect me.

It's not like she'll suspect a thing anyway. I'm not going to tell, Oliver won't either. Why would Jackson? He won't want to admit to that.

I was standing in the hall, leaning against Oliver's locker. He'd been kept back in Physics and I was waiting for him. Honestly? I didn't want to be alone. I don't care that Jackson wasn't anywhere near me. I suppose it had all just made me insecure.

Then Miley appeared. I hadn't seen her coming.

"Hey," I jumped sky high.

"Don't do that Miley!" I exclaimed. "Uhm, how's Jackson doing?"

I dearly wished he was fine again, if only so Oliver was off the hook.

"Still in bed, still not well, still won't talk."

I was relieved that he hadn't spoken.

"Although, he did say something last night. Something really strange and confusing. I'd have stayed with him again today but I had to ask you about it."

Oh no. What was I supposed to do? Did he tell her? Why would he want to tell her?!

My lips started to quiver uncontrollably. I hoped she didn't notice.

"Lilly. Tell me what happened!"

My lips quivered even more. What could I say?

"Lillian Emily Truscott! Tell me why Jackson said for me to say 'sorry' to you!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:** Another extremely short chapter :( Sorry. But I just couldn't put anything else in the chapter. Does she tell her or not? Haha. You will have to wait!

Read and review! Thanks to my reviewers so far! You're all stars!


	4. Holding Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the characters (that I have written about so far). I only own my story.

A/N - Wow. I haven't put up a chapter for a while now. And it's miniscule. But anyways, me being the scatterbrain that I am put "Lillian Emily Osment" in the last chapter. HAHA! I decided to use Emily as her middle name and I put Osment because that's her surname. :) Thanks to mitchelmussolover91 for correcting me on that.

Anyways, hope to have another chapter up in the next couple days. Enjoy and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Holding Back

No-one's POV

Lilly shut her eyes, bracing herself for the situation about to arise. At at that time, Jake walked up behind Miley and put his hands on her shoulders.

"He attacked me. Jackson attacked me, okay!?" Lilly shouted loudly.

Not many people in the corridor were paying much attention to them, but Miley and Jake were standing shocked.

"He what?" Jake exclaimed. Miley was too horrified to talk. "What do you mean by attacked, Lilly?"

"He... He caught me on my own and pushed me up against the wall. He... He, he forced me to kiss him and tried to... to touch me. But... I bit his lip and he stopped. He punched me and spat at me. I have no idea what else he'd have done... but then... then."

Lilly was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to say what came next. She didn't want to get Oliver in trouble. But she didn't know how else to explain how Jackson came to be unconscious.

"What happened next Lilly?" Miley questioned her, an intense fire in her eyes. "Tell me."

"No." Lilly shook her head, blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Lilly!"

Lilly met Miley's stare. Pleading with her eyes not to make her answer.

"And then I punched him." Lilly spun around to find Oliver behind her. She flung her arms around him and pulled him towards her. He kept his gaze fixed on Miley who glared back, as if he had been the one in the wrong.

"Why? Why did you hurt my brother like that?" Miley was almost whispering. She was so confused.

"Because he could have hurt Lilly even more. He could have raped her. He could have killed her Miley! She's your best friend. Why can't you believe your brother is capable of that?"

"Jackson wouldn't. He just wouldn't. Come on Jake."

Miley grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Turning back, Jake mouthed 'sorry' to Lilly and Oliver and then followed Miley.

"I don't want to lose her Oliver. I just... I can't... I need to know why he did that. Why did he hurt me like that?"

"Shh. I know Lilly. But don't worry, we're together now. He's not going to do it again. And Miley will come around. Just relax." Oliver stroked her hair and squeezed her shoulder - doing all he could to make her feel better. "Let's go to lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Lilly peered up at him.

"You don't have to eat." He looked back down at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly's POV

We managed to get through the rest of the school day without so much as making eye contact with Miley. Oliver didn't leave my side all day. Well, apart from when we had to change for gym. It was really sweet, I suppose. But I couldn't really relax, as safe as I felt around him. I knew he'd protect me whatever happened but I couldn't feel comfortable. I was still shaken up, a week after it happened! I don't know what had come over me, but being confronted by Miley seemed to have set me off again.

Oliver walked me home and made sure I got in the door okay. He'd asked me if I needed anyone to stay with me but even though nobody else was in the house, I assured him I'd be fine on my own. I sure as hell didn't feel fine. I'd have loved for him to stay with me but I couldn't spend my life hiding behind him. It's not like Jackson was going to come into my house and attack me again.

"Oliver, I'll be fine." I had told him time and time again.

"You can call me for anything, Lil, anything. Even if it's just for company... Or a hand to hold. Anything. I'm here for you."

Oliver is so sweet. So unbelievably sweet, how could nobody else have snatched him up already?

Okay, so I've been holding back. There's another reason I didn't want Oliver in my house that day. I was scared. Scared that... He'd try to kiss me. I know, it's stupid, very stupid. I really want to kiss Oliver, more than anything else in the world. But I've sort of, maybe, kinda never kissed anyone before. I want to, I just... I'm worried in case I'm no good or something.

"Well, bye then Lils." Oliver turned around and started to walk down my garden path. I closed the door and watched him out of one of the panes of glass. He turned around and looked back at me.

I locked his eyes and saw a glimmer of disappointment, as if he felt all his efforts had gone unrewarded. Pulling the door open again, I ran out after him and as he twirled to see what was up I put my hands softly on his cheeks and placed my lips against his. After what seemed like an hour, though must have only been a few seconds, we broke apart; grins abound.

"Whoa."

I couldn't help but agree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Reviews? I really want to know what you think! 


	5. Crazy Cats

**Disclaimer**I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the characters (that I have written about so far). I only own my story.

**A/N** - Whoa. Once again, it's been forever since an update. Sorry about that :/ Hope you like this chapter. R+R? I'll update soon (:

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4 - Crazy Cats**

_**Lilly's POV**_

Sitting in Biology, I scratched a few words onto a rough piece of paper quickly and then folded it up as small as I could.

"Psst."

I tried to get Oliver's attention desperately but he seemed to be playing 'drummer' today and was tapping on his table with two pens, much to the annoyance of everyone else in the class. He was sat at the desk one in front of mine. I tried again and poked him in the back.

"Olly!"

"Wh... What?" Oliver turned round, God - his eyes were shiny! I passed him the note.

_Oliver. I want to know why Jackson did that. _

_What's up with him?_

_Will Miley be angry with me for asking?_

_But most importantly, how do I actually do it?_

_Yours, Lilly._

I saw Oliver clench his teeth and start scribbling away a reply and decided to get on with my questions. 'What are the main health risks of extreme obesity?' My answer. You can't get a boyfriend. Sure, that was mean. But I'm in an extremely edgy and spiteful mood. Oliver passed the note back.

_Lills. I was hoping we could drop it, pretend it never happened and leave it alone._

_But I understand you want an explanation._

_You could just ask Jackson about it, maybe he'll tell you._

_I'll come with you._

_Yours **forever**, The Ollie Trolley._

I laughed at his signature and then started thinking of what to say next. It only took a few words.

_No. I'll go in alone._

He was shocked and not exactly pleased.

_But Lilly! He could hurt you again._

_He could do worse._

_There's no way I'm letting you do this on your own._

_I said I won't ever leave you._

_That includes when you're around him._

_And anyway, you might run into Miley since it will be her house._

_You might get upset._

_Or she might confront you and say you were lying._

_Something like that._

I just couldn't explain it. But I wanted to hear it myself. Just incase it was something stupid. or embarrasing.Something he wouldn't admit in front of Oliver.

_Okay. Compromise? You can come but you have to be in a different room. _

_I think I need to talk to him alone. _

_What's the answer to question 7?_

Subtle hint to change the subject, but knowing my donut... He won't pick it up. And if he does, he'll ignore it anyways. He's as stubborn as a mule. A very cute, very sweet Mule.

_Well, I'll take what I can get. But any sign something's happening, I'll rush in._

_And you're taking pepper spray._

_Obesity can cause heart disease, arthritis of the hips and knees, bloot clots and high blood pressure. _

_Don't change the subject. You know the answer to that question anyway, Lillian._

_I like your full name._

_Lillian Emily Truscott._

_It sounds nice. And it suits you a lot. _

Wait, didn't he just change the subject? Oh well. Weirdo.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

During the rest of the lesson, we decided to got to see Jackson around 5pm which would give me time to pick up some pepper spray and get changed. I also managed to finish my biology questions. For my home work I have to weigh myself and work out my body mass index. We have to read them out next lesson. Fan-fricken-tastic.

Walking down the corridor, quite a few people from our grade and some younger than us stared a bit. We were holding hands after all, but at least we weren't sucking face in the least discreet places on campus like some people we know.

"Hey guys, knew you would get together eventually. See you later, yeah?" It was Becca Wella, looking a bit disappointed. Oliver had eventually broken up with her. Thank God. He said she was too flirty with other guys; in my opinion, she didn't appreciate who she had so she deserved to be dumped. As soon as she was out of ear shot I started singing.

"You made his life a wrecka."

"So I dumped you Becca."

"You made his like a wrecka."

"So I admitted to Lilly Emily Truscott that I liked her, and she's made me the luckiest guy on the Earth." I looked up at him and smiled, he kissed me on the forehead then squeezed me. A couple of guys wolf-whistled.

"Good one mate" they said to Oliver. I don't know what the big deal was, it's not like a lot of people aren't like this all the time in school.

I'm glad I'm with Oliver. He makes me feel so happy. And, yes I'm saying it again, safe. And warm. Comfortable and relaxed. He's all I can think about, but that's not a bad thing.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

At about ten to 5 Oliver knocked on my front door, I was just brushing my teeth so I gargled down to my mom "Could you get that? It's Oliver."

I heard the click of the door opening and my mum politely saying "Oh come on in, she's just getting rid of that nasty bacteria - I'm sure you of all people are happy about that aren't you sweetie?"

I rolled my eyes, jumped down the stairs three at a time and watched Ollie laugh nervously at my mother's comment - she's cool at times, like the whole boyfriend thing but really uncool when she starts talking about dentistry. Both my parents are really successful dental surgeons and I pay for it every day - they come home with tubes and tubes of toothpaste, it's not good, we seriously have a whole cupboard full of them.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and flung my arms around Oliver. My mum smiled and walked into the living room.

"You two crazy cats have fun, now!"

I rolled my eyes _yet_ again.

"Crazy cats? What year is she living in?" My boyfriend whispered to me.

"I have no idea."

I grabbed my coat and flung the door open, the wind blowing me back a bit. It was strong and sea-water was carried with it. We walked out the door and he put his arm around me, trying to shelter me from the awful weather. It didn't make much difference but it made me feel nice anyway.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Next chapter:** Lilly goes to see Jackson. :o

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? I hope you like it Reviews? I'd appreciate them a whole lot. I'm going to bed but hopefully I'll have the time to update tomorrow after school...


	6. Justice

**Disclaimer:- **I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the characters (that I have written about so far). I only own my story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure Oliver. Thanks anyway."

"I'll be just outside the door. Just in case. Scream if you have to because the door doesn't have windows."

"Ollie. Chillax, I know, I know. I know nothing could ever happen to me with you so near and I don't think Jackson would try anything again, especially as Robbie and Miley are in the house - and I'll tell him that you're here. That should scare him enough."

Lilly placed a hand on Oliver's chest, stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be fine. Promise."

Oliver watched his girlfriend innocently push open the door to Jackson's bedroom and shut it behind her. He bit his nails and immediately started to pace the hallway.

"Oliver! What are you doing in my house?"

------------------xx

"Hey Jackson."

Jackson was sitting on his bed reading a book. A book of all things, what had come over him lately? Firstly, he attacks Lilly - then he says he's sorry and now he's reading? He put his book down on the bedside table and sighed.

"What are you doing in my room Lillian?"

He still hadn't turned around, he was facing the window and his back was turned towards her.

"Uhm. I wanted to come talk to you."

"Then talk. I'm listening."

"Hey, calm down mister. It was you who attacked me."

"Yeah? And I'm sorry for that, but I can't change the past."

"You can change the future!" Lilly exclaimed. She hadn't expected to get upset or angry - anything at all. She'd just wanted peace. Jackson stood up and swivelled to look at her. She saw the look in his eyes - he really was sorry, and he looked like a small boy who'd been through too much.

"What? How? Why the hell would I want to make things different?"

"Because I liked how it used to be. I want to be your friend Jackson. For God's sake - I want to be Miley's friend! She won't believe me, she says you wouldn't do something like that to me. She doesn't see why you would. And neither do I. Why did you attack me like that Jackson? Why did you try to hurt me? Why did you try to rape me, Jackson? Why?"

"I love you. Is that a good enough reason?"

"No!"

"Lilly. Just leave me alone."

"No. I said no. And I'm leaving it at no. You need to change things Jackson. You owe it to me, and you owe it to yourself. I have Oliver now, I've always wanted to be with Oliver. But why am I not happy? Because you've ruined my life and you refuse to fix it. That's why. Fix it, Jackson!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Admit it. Admit to doing it and tell me why."

"I just... I can't Lil."

"Don't call me Lil. You don't get to any more. Because you're not my friend, and it looks like you don't want to be."

"You think I don't want everything to work out? You think I don't want to be your friend? You think I want my dad to look at me like I'm a pile of shit? My family hates me - Miley hates me. You hate me. They believe you, you know, they just don't want to. They say they're on my side but they won't talk to me. The guys at school have stopped talking to me, my own friends - my own freaking friends Lilly! They don't even know you that well."

"Because you were in the wrong Jackson."

"It didn't feel wrong."

"Maybe not from where you were standing, or groping - whatever. But it felt pretty wrong to me."

"Lilly. I love you. I really do. I have for a while now, I can't help it. And when you come and sit with me when I have to endure working at Rico's, I thought you felt it too."

"Jackson, I even told you about liking Oliver. I told you everything, except that I liked you - because I didn't like you! I thought that much was obvious."

"Lilly. Listen to me, I want it to go back to the way it was between us, between everyone. It can only happen if you tell them I didn't do it."

"What are you trying to say? Get me to lie and say I've been lying all along? No, Jackson. That's not going to happen, and nobody would believe you! You have to tell the truth. Otherwise it's never going to get better. And if you don't admit it, I'll take you to court for sexual harrassment. Because then maybe I can get justice. I need this all to be over, and I thought you could help."

"You wouldn't do that."

"If you don't sort this, just watch me."

Lilly opened the door and didn't look back at her attacker, she didn't see the lone tear running down his face.

----------------------xx

_((While that happened))_

"Oliver! What are you doing in my house?"

"Uhm, I erm..."

"Oliver! Where's Lilly?"

"She's talking to.. to..."

"She's in Jackson's room? What the hell Oliver, how could you be so stupid? You should never have let her in there alone - he could hurt her!"

"Wait, what? I thought you didn't believe her."

"Well, I don't really know what to believe any more."

Oliver gestured towards the large, looming, mahogany door. Miley took the hint and pressed her ear against it, she could just about hear what was being said - and what was being said shocked her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: God, all my chapters are so short lately :/ You know the score, r&r


	7. Recognise

**Disclaimer:** - I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the characters (that I have written about so far). I only own my story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened, Miley and Oliver jumped back alarmed.

"H… hey Lilly. How'd it go with Jackson? You okay?"

Lilly gave Oliver and Miley a discerning look, folded her arms and walked away down the corridor.

"Lil, what happened in there?" Oliver shouted to her. He started to go after her, seriously concerned. Maybe there was part of the conversation that he missed. Or maybe it was the whole thing.

"No, Oliver – wait. I'll go after her."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend and I need to make sure she knows that."

Oliver tried a smile, but couldn't manage it. His brown-haired friend headed off to find Lilly and he slumped down against the beige wall, pulling his head down to his knees. He sighed, "God Lilly, what are we gonna do with you now?"

----------------xx

"Hey, wait up." Miley caught up with Lilly who stopped but didn't turn around.

"Come on Lilly, just… Listen to me." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. It was shrugged off.

"I'm sorry. It's not enough, I know. I suppose I just didn't want to believe that my big brother was capable of something like that. I love you so much Lilly, but he didn't seem like the guy that would do it. I believe you, okay?"

Lilly gave in and looked at Miley; her eyes were filled with ice.

"You didn't have to listen at the door."

"Oh. Sorry, I just… I thought that it was the only way I'd find out the truth, with proof. I heard what he said, he did it. You never deserved any of it Lilly. I didn't want to think you'd lied to me but he's my brother. Well, he was. Not any more – not after this."

Lilly smiled. It seemed like she was accepting what Miley had said, forgiving her.

"It's okay. I missed you, y'know? Weird thing is, I missed Jackson too – the old Jackson, not this one."

"Yeah, I've missed the old Jackson too."

Lilly bounded and jumped onto Miley, squeezing her.

"Okay Lilster, you can let go now."

She didn't. She just squeezed harder.

"Choking… choking to death, Lilly."

Miley made fake suffocation noises and pretended Lilly was hugging her to death.

"Hug me back."

Miley managed to get Lilly to release her arms from her sides and then extended them around her friend. She rubbed her back a bit.

"Sorry, Lilly."

"Sorry Miles."

They both let go and Miley pulled Lilly over to the couch. They slumped down on it and just relaxed a bit after the day's events.

"So…?"

Lilly sent her a questioning look, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips.

"So… what?"

"So you and Oliver! What's happening there?"

Lilly blushed, covered her face with a cushion and then started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Go on, spill. Since when?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I'm leaving it there. :) I've lost interest in this fic. Which is strange and unusual.

But yeah, go check out my new one **Hands Down**. Which I absolutely love :)


End file.
